


Coma

by sometimesIwritethings



Series: Dalton Riot 2013 [5]
Category: CP Coulters Dalton - fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Angst, Coma, Gen, M/M, like the entire thing is seriously just pain and nothing else, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesIwritethings/pseuds/sometimesIwritethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan goes to visit Julian in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coma

**Author's Note:**

> Julian, Logan, and Reed belong to CP Coulter.  
> Kurt and Dalton Academy belong to Glee

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The steady sound of the heart monitor filled the otherwise silent hospital room.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Logan slowly pushed the door shut behind him. He'd been spending every Saturday for the last two months in Julian's hospital room. He was on a first name basis with the security guards and the nurses always brought him coffee. It was nasty, hospital coffee, but he basically lived on caffeine now, so he wasn't complaining.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Morning, Jules." He pulled his usual chair up beside Julian's bed.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"They reopened the school this week."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Classes suck without you. Even though you're usually not there half the time. At least I could still text you."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Derek's back with Casey. Just Casey. It's weird. He keeps getting teased about being a one girl kind of guy now. I think he likes the teasing."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Logan sighed and swung his legs sideways over the chair arm. "Stuart's really quiet without you. You're the only one who ever makes noise. Everyone else gets so buried in studying."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Logan grabbed Julian's hand, threading their fingers together. "The Warblers had their first rehearsal since Mr. Harvey died. It sucked. Everyone started crying."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Miss Medel didn't come back. She's pregnant. But guess what, the baby's Mr. Harvey's not her fiancés. I heard Kurt and Reed talking about it."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"The new director's a little quirky. He seems nice enough though. Has a weird thing for Ke$ha music. Could be fun to perform, I guess."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I miss you, Jules."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The rest of the day passed the same way. Logan lounged in the chair, telling Julian all about Dalton in the past week, their fingers tightly intertwined.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Logan's eyelids got heavier and heavier. His words became more and more slurred as he talked to Julian. Eventually his head fell back and his soft, snuffling snore filled the room.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A hand on his shoulder woke Logan from his light sleep. "Logan, honey. It's getting late." his favorite nurse, a smiling, motherly woman named Jess, shook his shoulder again.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Yeah. I should get going." Logan swung his legs around to the front of the chair, not releasing Julian's hand.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Jess smiled softly at him and left the room to give him a minute.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you, Jules. I guess this week just wore me out."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Logan stood, bending over to place a kiss on Julian's forehead. Lips pressed against Julian's head, Logan squeezed his hand. "Please wake up."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Please." It was a choked whisper, uttered like a prayer.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Logan made his way out of Julian's room and down the hall. Several familiar nurses stopped him for pats on the shoulder and hugs. But he couldn't seem to shake the noise.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He wandered slowly toward the parking garage. Forcing his breath to keep even, he climbed into the front seat of his car, still hearing the dreadful echo.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Logan's slow, steady breathing broke. He collapsed against the steering wheel, tears streaming down his cheeks. That awful sound beating at the inside of his head like a drum.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the prompt for this one was angst. In case you didn't notice.  
> I almost wrote a happy ending. But then I did a sad instead. Oops.  
> This is the last one. Sorry it's ends on a depressing note.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought of it if you wanted to give me some feedback.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
